Suki-Chan5930 as "Alejandro" (Global Drama)
16:52 Suki-Chan5930 c6877604@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.135.118.4 has joined #rpaudition 16:52 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Suki! Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:52 I'm Suki-chan5930 and I am auditioning for Sierra and Alejandro. 16:53 <@TDIFan13> Since you're auditioning for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Alejandro, and then you can audition for Sierra right after. 16:53 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 16:54 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Suki-Chan5930 16:54 Both Alejandro and Sierra are here. 16:55 <@TDIFan13> Super. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:55 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:55 No I do not. 16:56 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 16:56 Yes, Heather. 16:56 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:56 No. 16:56 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Courtney. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:56 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Courtney13 16:57 Suki-Chan5930 has changed nick to Alejandro20 16:57 * Courtney13 sits in a chair in first class, scribbling in notebook furiously. 16:57 *Comes up* 16:57 Are you okay, chika? 16:57 <@Courtney13> *mumbles* You look a little tired, Gwen... take some INK IN YOUR FACE! 16:57 * Courtney13 breaks pen in half. 16:57 <@Courtney13> :| 16:57 * Courtney13 notices Alejandro. 16:57 <@Courtney13> What? :@ 16:57 Hey, hey. Don't ruin that beautiful skin with ink. Settle down and we can talk. 16:58 <@Courtney13> Beautiful? 16:58 <@Courtney13> ... me? 16:58 Yes? Is there a problem with that? 16:58 <@Courtney13> Oh, not at all. :$ 16:58 <@Courtney13> What was your name again? 16:58 Alejandro. And you are Courtney correct? 16:58 * Courtney13 giggles. 16:58 <@Courtney13> Yeah, that's me. ^_^ 16:59 * Courtney13 shakes head. 16:59 <@Courtney13> Uhhh... 16:59 <@Courtney13> What did you want to talk about? 16:59 Well, it kind of goes hand in hand. I would like to make an alliance. You are a smart player and I'm sure if we can both put our brains together, we can make it to the final two. But I also want to know what's wrong. 17:00 <@Courtney13> What's wrong is that my PIG of an ex-boyfriend just returned to the game after being VOTED OUT. 17:00 <@Courtney13> Do you know how long it took for me to eliminate him? 17:00 <@Courtney13> Now all I want is Gwen gone. :@ 17:00 Hm... 17:01 Conf: First, make the alliance. put strain on her relationships, especially with Gwen and Duncan. Then she would have to rely on me. 17:01 <@Courtney13> I require assistance, but it's not like I NEED you or anything. 17:01 <@Courtney13> After all, I am a CIT. 17:01 <@Courtney13> I have experience dealing with CHILDREN. 17:01 Are you sure? Then again, she did kiss your ex-boyfriend while you were dating. 17:01 <@Courtney13> Positive. 17:02 That is true. A CIT is very experience. Putting our strengths together will be the best way. 17:02 And okay. Just making sure you know your feelings. 17:02 Maybe I can...I don't know. Help you vote in the next elimination. 17:02 <@Courtney13> Oh, I know my feelings. :@ 17:02 <@Courtney13> And after Gwen goes, Duncan will follow, and then HEATHER. 17:02 <@Courtney13> For obvious reasons. 17:03 I'm fine with that. Heather is a strong player. But, she wouldn't be that hard to take down. 17:03 Courtney13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 17:03 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Great job! 17:03 Thank you. 17:03 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Sierra. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 17:03 <@TDIFan13> One sec. ^_^ Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Auditions